1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to imaging and, more particularly, to an imaging device utilizing a method for reducing time spent in performing an imaging function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning is a standard imaging device feature that converts a document into digital form. Typically, scanning is utilized when performing functions that require capturing of images on media sheets. Such functions may include faxing, copying, and storing electronic copies on a computer. The imaging device may incorporate a flatbed scanner or a vertical scanner having an image capture unit utilizing a scan bar or a camera.
A user accessing the imaging device for a scan operation initially lifts a scan lid, places a document face down on an imaging window, closes the scan lid, and selects a desired function/option. The imaging device normally waits for a user to select a function before it proceeds with an image capture operation. This is typically the case as the imaging device first needs to determine the user defined options so as to properly generate an output that meets the user's approval. Only after the user presses a start button or image will the imaging device perform the selected function by first obtaining an image and then processing the image based on the options indicated by the user.
The scan operation takes time in generating image data as well as in performing image processing on the acquired image. In some practices, the scan time is reduced by capturing at one time a substantially entire image of the media sheet. This may be accomplished by utilizing, for example, a camera scan type imaging device. However, since so much data is quickly generated, image processing becomes a significant portion of the total scan time. As a result, the entire operation still takes a substantially long time to complete such that users are sometimes inconveniently required to wait. Various methods have been implemented to decrease the time required to complete such tasks by increasing hardware performance. However, such measures introduce additional cost to the product. Based upon the foregoing, there is a need to effectively reduce the completion time of an imaging function without the need to increase hardware performance or incur additional cost.